Currently there are a number of solutions for erecting a new truss/rafter roof with interconnecting pieces. Some of these solutions attempt to use traditional methods, which utilize temporary bracing consisting of extra pieces of lumber that are nailed together to hold up the truss or structure, but this solution fails to meet the needs of the market because the lumber used is most often discarded and wasted. Other solutions attempt to use a crane to lift trusses, but these solutions are similarly unable to meet the needs of the market because the time spent using the crane is often wasted. The use of a crane is also a poor solution for bracing trusses, as cranes are costly, so the more time the crane is in use the more expensive the project becomes. Using the bracing method to support and lift trusses also requires the time needed to properly secure, measure, and level trusses.